Magic Make Up
by Evil-Twilight
Summary: Twilight becoming a Princess right out of Princess Celestia's school more and more people want to go to that school. But not only do ponies have to take a hard test to get in, there have been disappearances relating to Celestia or Luna. Sweetie Belle wants to get into that school but is stopped by something that changed her life, forever.


Everypony knows Twilight for being the majestic and powerful unicorn she is. She was taught almost everything she knew by the great and powerful Princess Celestia. Ever sense Twilight became a Princess; more and more ponies have gone to Celestia for her guidance.

But something has been off about Celestia lately. She's been much more aggressive and mean for the past couple of years. Not only has she rejected so many students, the only way they can get in is if they pass a really difficult test, much harder than the one Twilight got when she signed up for the school.

Our story begins with Sweetie Belle, no longer a cutie mark crusader. But a powerful unicorn that has the confidence to go into Celestia's school. Sweetie Belle is excited, determined, and finally, motivated to get into this school! She knows how hard the test is going to be, that's why she's going to try her hardest!

"I don't know if you should take that test Sweetie Belle," suggested Rarity with much fright in her voice.

"What are you talking about big sis? I'll do just fine!" Sweetie Belle shouted as she was hopping around her house.

"Haven't you heard of all the disappearances leading to that castle?" Rarity tries to bring Sweetie Belle's motivation down.

"You know those are only rumors right?"

"I know but still! It's scary to think about!" Then Rarity had a good idea. "Tell you what, you can take the entry test, but only if you go see Princess Twilight for additional help, I mean, she is the only that unlocked your magical potential."

"What a great idea Rarity! When's the next train to Ponyville?"

"You might be able to catch the next one right now, if we hurry."

Rarity and Sweetie Belle rushed off to the train station to try to catch the next train to Ponyville. Lucky they were able to catch the train at the very last minute. On the train ride to Ponyville, Sweetie Belle thought about all the over things she should do if she had enough time to after she got done talking to Princess Twilight.

Nothing's changed in Ponyville over the years, Applebloom and Scootaloo still stayed behind in Ponyville even after Sweetie Belle moved.

"Rarity, will I get a chance to catch up with everyone when we get back to Ponyville?" Sweetie Belle asked with a happy pitch in her voice.

"Possibly," replied Rarity. "It all depends on how long Twilight's lessons are. If they take all day, then no I have to get back to Canterlot and help with my next fashion show. However, if it only takes an hour or two, then yes, you can."

Once they got to Twilight's palace, Twilight was so happy to see them both again after far too long.

"Rarity!" shouted Twilight. "It's so good to see you again! How's your fashion extravaganza?"

"Oh it's just it's just simply marvelous darling! Thank you for asking." Rarity replied with much happiness in her voice.

"And of course we can't forget Sweetie Belle! How's your magic studies coming along?" Twilight asked.

"Outstanding so far," Sweetie Belle started off. "I'm going to apply for Celestia's school for gifted unicorns!"

"Oh, that's not going to be easy you know." Twilight sounded kind of scared.

"On this topic, have you heard of the rumors of ponies disappearing, and traces locating back to the royal pony sisters?" Rarity asked Twilight.

Twilight hesitated, "uh, no not at all!"

"You sound scared darling."

"No not at all. Anyways, want can I do for you girls today?"

"Well you see," Sweetie Belle started off. "Being that I really want to get into Celestia's school, and you've gotten into it and you probably know what to expect, I was wondering if you could give me some help for the test!"

"Why I would love too! How long would you like to lesson to be?" Twilight seemed very committed.

"Well I really want to visit my old friends and Rarity has to get back to Canterlot by sundown, um." Sweetie Belle sounded kind of scared that she wasn't going to make it.

"We can just make it two hours; I have royal duties to do today anyway!"

"Oh thank you so much Princess Twilight!" Sweetie Belle ran up and gave her a hug.

"Have fun you too, I'm going to go catch up with friends. Sweetie Belle! Meet me by the train station at 6 o'clock." Rarity told Sweetie Belle.

"Yes ma'am!" With that said, Twilight and Sweetie Belle got started on their practices.

Twilight already knew what was going to be on the test (being that she talks to the princess every other week). Some of the things that were going to be on the test where stuff like, morphing stuff with your magic, or teleportation. Sweetie Belle was doing just fine on all these aspects. But then she brought up something to Twilight that she seemed to not be comfortable talking about.

"Hey Twilight, has Princess Celestia been acting weird for you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"She's been very mean and angry with just about everyone. Even Princess Luna and Cadence are starting to get scared with her! Do you know what's up?"

"I haven't talked to the Princess in person for about six months, we just been sending letters to each other. But to answer your question, no I do not."

"Oh okay!" Sweetie Belle didn't seem to notice the slight fear in Twilight's voice.

Twilight and Sweetie Belle were almost done with their lesson when Sweetie Belle noticed back passage by Twilight's front door.

"Princess Twilight, where does that passage lead too?"

"None of your business, not even Spike goes back there."

"C'mon, can I please see what's back there?"

"For god's sakes, NO!" twilight yelled furiously. "I'm sorry; I like to have some privacy to myself and Spike begs me on a daily bases."

"Oh that's okay, I understand."

"I just work back there anyway, in private."

"That's okay! See you next time Princess!"

"Thanks for coming Sweetie Belle, it was nice catching up with you!"

As Sweetie Belle walked out the door, Twilight slammed the door and sat right on the inside of the door.

"That was too close," Twilight thought to herself.

As Sweetie Belle walked through Ponyville, she saw a lot of her old friends from here, then she decided to go and visit the good old cutie marks crusaders club house! Even though she had already gotten her cutie mark, it's still didn't hurt to go back and see what they did, back in the day.

She passed by Sweet Apple Acres, she didn't see any of the Apple family out today, must be working or shopping or something. As she approached the club house, it didn't look any older, and there was a light inside. She walked inside only to see Applebloom and Scootaloo inside talking!

They all did a group hug and sat down in a circle to catch up.

"We three back together y'all; it's been ages it seems like!" Applebloom started off.

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Scootaloo went next.

"How have you all been doing while I've been in Canterlot?" Sweetie Belle went last.

"Just amazing!" Scootaloo said with much enthusiasm. "My flying skills have improved so much, I'm also wicked fast now thanks to Rainbow Dash!"

"How has Dashie been doing?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Just great actually, she's been really busy with weather control lately. That pegasus Derpy Hooves is currently nowhere to be found. She was assigned to gather the clouds in one place but she's vanished one day."

"She was really nice too, I hope she's okay." Sweetie Belle seemed kind of worried.

"Yeah, maybe she moved back in with her sister! If she even has one," Scootaloo joked.

"Maybe hopefully, what about you Applebloom?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Not much honestly, besides getting my cutie mark nothing in the Apple Family has changed at all," Applebloom explained.

"I see, Rarity's fashion extravaganza is going really well, but more importantly, I'm going to try to get into Celestia's school!" Sweetie Belle seemed so excited.

"Isn't that test really hard?" Applebloom questioned.

"Yeah but I've been studying with Princess Twilight today!"

"She's been acting kind of weird in the last couple of months, must be crazy busy!" Applebloom suggested.

"Yeah probably so, when I went over there, she had a million papers on her desk by the stop floor. On top of that she had to end our lesson a little early because of 'royal duties'. Princesses, always so busy," Sweetie Belle explained. Sweetie Belle looking up at the sun noticed the time and had to get back to the train station. "Well everypony, I got to get to the train station, Rarity's already waiting for me I bet.

"Probably, hey can I come with you?" asked Applebloom.

"If it's okay with Rarity and Applejack, it probably will though. What about you Scootaloo, do you want to come with us?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Nah, I got to get ready for my final flight test! I'm sure to pass." Scootaloo was just as determined as Sweetie Belle.

"I bet you will with Rainbow's Dash support!" Applebloom supporting Scootaloo.

"You bet! Well everypony, we should meet up again soon!" Sweetie Belle said to all.

"Yeah defiantly y'all, well I'm going to go ask Applejack about Canterlot, Sweetie Belle, if you see me at the train station in an hour, you can just go ahead and leave."

"Alright then, crusaders, out!" Sweetie Belle ended the gathering.

Applebloom got Applejack's permission to go up to Canterlot with Sweetie Belle for a couple of days. They didn't talk much on the train ride back to Canterlot, they talked about the test and Princess Twilight, but that's about it. Sweetie Belle asked Rarity about the way Twilight was acting today being all secretive and stuff and Rarity simply replied with: "I don't think Twilight generally acts that way. I mean, she could have something personal with her that she doesn't want other ponies to see but that's my only guess. In fact I don't think she's ever kept a secret from any of her old friends unless told to by some other pony to do so."

When they were insight of Canterlot, Sweetie Belle asked Applebloom about any disappearances that she might know of and she didn't know anything. So that proves Twilight wasn't hiding something along that aspect. It must be a Canterlot only conflict.

Once they got the Canterlot, Applebloom got settled in. Sweetie Belle had her test scheduled for tomorrow, so they had enough time to sight see a little bit sense Applebloom hasn't been in Canterlot for years now.

The next day, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were on their way to Celestia's castle. Everything was going as plan; the royal guard let them in, and led them to where Celestia was. When they got to her chamber, she seemed disturbed; she was looking out her window with a blank expression on her face. The guard left the room, and then Celestia turned over to them. She looked rather very upset.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to schedule your test for another day Sweetie Belle," the Princess finally got out.

"Wait, what? Why?" Sweetie Belle was very confused.

"Is everything okay?" Applebloom joined the conversation.

"I'm afraid not," the Princess started off. "There has been another disappearance, but this time, 3 unicorns have vanished this time."

"So the rumors are true!" Sweetie Belle was very horrified by this news.

"I've always known it was true," the Princess admitted. "But I've just yet to tell anypony because then everyone would flip the fuck out."

"Celestia," Applebloom was stating her opinion. "If you told everypony, someone might know something about what's going on! Maybe for all we know Princess Twilight knows!"

"She doesn't, I made sure she never knew about this," the Princess went on. "You didn't tell her know did you?"

"Well, my sister kind of mention it to her to see if she knew anything," Sweetie Belle admitted.

Celestia stomped her hooves in rage and then shouted with an ear-piecing roar: "FOOLS! TWILIGHT SPARKLE OR ANYPONY FROM PONYVILLE, NOT EVEN YOU APPLEBLOOM SHOULD KNOW THIS. NOT EVEN ANYPONY FROM CLOUDSDALE, OR THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE! EVEN HERE IN CANTERLOT I WANT A LMIITED NUMBER OF PONIES KNOWING THIS!"

"We're sorry, but I trust Applebloom! And sense she is my best friend and for the fact that I'm your future student, Applebloom should have the right to know, besides, she won't tell anyone! I promise!" shouted Sweetie Belle trying to stand up for Applebloom.

"Very well," agreed the Princess. "But if any other ponies from Ponyville find out about this! You will no longer be my student! And you will be banned from Canterlot!"

"Agreed!" Sweetie Belle neglected to tell Celestia that Scootaloo knows about this too.

"And I'll tell you what Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, if you can help me find whoever been kidnapping the unicorns for the past several years: Sweetie Belle, you can become my student with no test required, and Applebloom, I'll give your family more land for farming than you know what to do with!" Celestia felt slightly off for being so nice.

"We will whoever's doing this and thank you for giving us a chance!" Sweetie Belle said as both of them bowed down.

"Now then, do you have any leads on where the kidnapper might possibly be?" asked Celestia.

"According to rumors, sense this whole case is pretty much a rumor outside of the castle. The lead leads to this very castle!" explained Sweetie Belle.

"Interesting!" the Princess seemed surprised. "Do you know who told you this?"

"Rarity, my sister," answered Sweetie Belle sounding really excited.

"Again, interesting, do you have anything else?"

"I also heard it's one of the two pony sisters. I highly doubt it would be the kidnapper in the first place, so should we see about Princess Luna?"

"Luna has been acting odd recently. I shall bring her in!" with that said, Celestia brings her little sister into her chamber. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom stood next to the Princess at her throne.

"What is it sister?" Luna demanded to know what is going on.

"As you know, for the past couple of years, unicorns have been disappearing two to six time a year, you're aware right?" Celestia asked with no stress in her voice.

"Why of course I am! Do those two fillies know about it?" Luna asked

"Of course they do; in fact, they're the ones that lead me to believe that you're the one who's been kidnapping the unicorns!" Celestia sounded determined it was her.

"What the fuck why would it be me?" Luna was furious.

"Because, according to the rumors outside the castle, it was lead to believe that one of the two royal pony sisters are kidnapping the unicorns!"

"That's preposterous! Besides, what would I do with unicorns anyway?!"

"That doesn't matter right now; the point is you kidnapped the unicorns!"

"I did not!" Luna tried to reason with her sister, but then Sweetie Belle spoke up.

"Shut the fuck up both of you! Arguing about who did it is not going to bring us anywhere! Why don't we bring in someone who's dealt with this kind of stuff before?"

"That's a great idea," Applebloom added on. "We could bring in Twilight! She's the one that solved the first part of the mystery on that one train ride!"

"Oh yeah good point, I like that idea," Sweetie Belle supported Applebloom's idea. "Look Celestia, I understand you want it to only be discussed within the castle, but we need Princess Twilight's support in order to solve this!"

"I agree to the idea!" Princess Luna announced.

"Fine then, I shall notify Princess Twilight," Celestia said as walking out of her throne room very angry.

"When will she come back to reality," Luna thought.

Princess Twilight arrived the very next day with an envelope under her wing. She seemed very happy.

"Hello everypony! I understand we have a situation on our hands," Twilight announced happy as she walked into the throne room.

When Twilight walked into the room, Princess Luna had a strange feeling rush by her. She looked around, and saw something in Twilight that she didn't announce aloud.

"Why are you one hour late Princess Twilight? You're never late!" Celestia was very aggravated.

"Calm down Celestia I was gathering evidence. I spoke to relatives of some of the mission unicorns. I spoke to two in particular that surprised me greatly. There was about a year difference between the disappearances, but they had one give away clue." Twilight takes the envelope from under her wing and takes out and shows what's inside it: Two midnight blue feathers!

Luna started shaking and Celestia went over to the feathers to take a closer look at it. She turned around and announced: "These are Princess Luna's Feathers!"

"That's impossible! I never did such a thing!" Luna got up and yelled with her ear piecing voice.

"Shut the fuck up! You're going down!" Celestia and Twilight pin Luna down with their magic and take her down to a lower part of the castle where an entrance to a deep dark caved was held at.

The two Alicorns disabled Luna's magic and tossed her in there. After that, they headed back up to the throne room. As they entered, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom seemed to be very upset.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that," Celestia admitted.

"Well if it's okay with you I'm going to head back to my own castle," Twilight announced.

"I'll walk you out, if it's okay with you two fillies, I would rather it just be me and Twilight," Celestia guided Twilight out of the castle.

During this time while they were alone, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom navigated their way down to the basement where Luna was at. They saw her in the bar window in the door.

"If it makes you feel better, we don't think it was you. Celestia has been very mean lately," Sweetie Belle tried to cheer Luna up.

"It isn't her either. It is Twilight that is the head master of this all," Luna announced.

"What? I don't think Twilight would do such a-" Sweetie Belle was cut off by Applebloom.

"Now wait a sec Sweetie Belle, haven't you seen the way Twilight acted? She would have probably gathered more evidence knowing her. On top of that, she smiled a really creepy smile as her and Celestia where taking Luna down here."

"Applebloom is correct," Luna went on. "There's one more thing, I'm not sure if you'll believe me if I tell you, but Twilight Sparkle, is possessed."

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle's jaw dropped.

"B-b-by what and how do you know?" Sweetie Belle was able to get out.

"The same magic that taken King Sombra, and I felt a natural sense in me that could detect it. She has turned full blown evil now." Even Luna could barely believe what she was saying.

"Is Celestia also cursed by this?" Applebloom asked.

"No she is not, she is simply brainwashed by Twilight, and I should have told somepony out this, then again they probably wouldn't have believed me," Luna turned away in shame.

"Brainwashed? How didn't you see this earlier? And how do you know it's Brainwash?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"I know the spell Twilight used on Celestia, I've seen it before. It turns the victim into a ruthless pony that is only loyal to one pony: The one who possessed them. On top of that, about once a week, I see Celestia sneak out of the castle to the royal garden and I see her talking to Twilight. On time of that, Twilight has those evil green and purple eyes whenever she talks to her. I thought Twilight was helping Celestia or something, I tried not to think it was for evil, I shouldn't have doubted myself."

"But Twilight told me that she hasn't talked to Celestia in over six months!"

"She lied, you have to stop Twilight, I don't know what she's doing with the unicorns she captures, but she's doing something evil, you have to find her, and stop her!" Luna ordered them to get to Ponyville as fast as they could.

Luna guided them towards a back entrance that leads outside that was in the same hallway they were in.

"What about you Luna?" Applebloom said looking back.

"Oh I'll get out of here, they didn't conceal all my magic, plus I know this castle by heart. There is nowhere in the castle she can put me without me knowing a way out. Trust me; I'll be fine, just go!" Luna forced them out.

Once they got home, they got permission from Rarity to go back to Ponyville by themselves to try to stop Princess Twilight. They spent the whole train ride brainstorming a plan to try to stop the corrupted mare. Being the powerful unicorn she is, they had to think hard. After the train ride came to an end, they had a full scale plan.

"Okay so we're going to silently sneak in through a window, and try to find what room she's in. Then we're going to hit her with this frying pan I sneaked out of Rarity's kitchen. Then once I hit her in the back of the head, she should be knocked out, and we'll tie her down and torture her until she releases Celestia from being brainwash." Sweetie Belle reviewed the plan.

"Sounds good let's go!" Applebloom seemed very confident that it would work.

The two fillies reached Twilight's palace without being noticed. Unfortunately, they went all the way over there to find that the palace was a long bigger than they remembered.

"Damn it Sweetie Belle! I thought you said that the castle wasn't that tall!" Applebloom was very annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry okay? I haven't been here in a while!" Sweetie Belle tries to stand her ground.

"You were here two days ago…" Applebloom was just confused at this point.

"Whatever, we'll sneak in thought the front door, even though that's a horrible idea."

The two fillies approached the castle entrance and slowly slipped in. They were in the castle. But they slipped into the castle only to find Twilight looking like she's taking out the trash.

"Can I help you?" Twilight asked very annoyed.

"Get her!" Sweetie Belle yelled as the two fillies lunged towards Twilight.

Twilight stops them both with her magic and slams them on the floor.

"Well, stop you, you, monster!" Sweetie Belle tried to get out with the lack of breathe she had.

"You know my secret! I must do something about this!" Without even trying, Twilight knocks them both out with her magic, and takes her down the secret hallway that only she knows about.

Sweetie Belle woke up with a huge headache. She looked around to only see a fairly open room barely lite up with candles, an operating table, what looks like a laundry shaft and a regular desk with a typewriter and a huge knife on it.

Sweetie Belle looked over to see Twilight walking down the hallway where the room connects to the rest of the castle. Twilight was wearing the same dress as she wore to her princess coronation.

"Why are you wearing that dress? Isn't it really old?" Sweetie Belle was barely awake so she had a hard time speaking.

"Why yes it is, this is a very special occasion for me so I figured I would wear it one last time," Twilight said as she sat down at her regular desk and started typing stuff into her typewriter.

Sweetie Belle finally came to her senses, "Wait, what the hell did you do with Applebloom?"

"Ah I knew you would ask!" Twilight takes out a pink bow from under her wing.

"Is that, is that," Sweetie Belle couldn't finish her senses.

"That's right! It's your little friend Applebloom's bow. Where she is you ask? Well let's just say, you don't need to worry about her anymore." Twilight walks over to the shaft, and throws the bow down there, and it turns out it's an incineration shaft.

"You monster! Once I get out of here you're dead! There's no question to it, you're fucking dead!" All of Sweetie Belle's sanity was lost by Applebloom's death.

"Struggle all you want, those cuffs are sturdy and magic proof."

"Twilight, before you kill me, if you kill me, why did you wear that dress?"

Twilight got up and walked over to Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie Belle, you're a very special unicorn, you had a lot of potential to become a powerful unicorn! I appreciated you! But instead of minding your own business, you had to butt in."

"I was forced to get into this situation by Princess Celestia!"

"No you didn't. You didn't have to sign up for her school, and when she gave you that offer, you could have said no. You being arrogant cost you your life!"

"Just one more question, what is your plan?"

Twilight raised her head. "Let me answer that question with a question. Do you want to know what I do with the unicorns I've captured over the years?"

"Yes, I guess."

Twilight picks up Sweetie Belle with her magic. "Well first I slam them on the medical table and strap them in!" Twilight slams Sweetie Belle on her medical table and straps her in really tight.

"Before you kill me, tell me your plan, and your story."

"I was just now getting to that." Twilight went back over to her chair by her desk and sat down. "I'm assuming you know about king Sombra?"

"Yes, Luna told me about you being possessed."

"Not possessed, gaining his endless power!"

"But why have you been kidnapping unicorns?"

"If you shut the fuck up and listen, I'll tell you!"

"Okay, okay sorry continue."

Twilight got settled in. "It all started with the battle with Kind Sombra, somehow, I must have caught some of her power while he we keeping me captive on top of the castle and I didn't discover it until my battle with Tirek. The three other alicorns gave me their magic so Tirek wouldn't steal it. Unfortunately I was a week fool at the time so I didn't know how to control such powerful magic. Thankfully Sombra's power within me kicked in and I was able to gain control of the magic after about ten minutes after acquiring it. When I lost it to Tirek, I felt helpless, week, lost. Thanks to the crystal chest we were able to defeated Tirek, but I wasn't as powerful as I was. Sombra's magic unlocked something inside of me. I had to get that power back. I wanted to become stronger! So I read books, learned new spells, none of it got me the power I wanted back. Then it hit me, I had to do what Tirek did, suck the magic out of unicorns! How did I get ahold of any of the unicorns? Well it's quite simple, anypony who failed the entry test got sent here for my 'help'. Or if Princess Celestia found any unicorn that looks like has a lot of talent, she would do everything in her power to make sure that unicorn got sent here for my 'help'."

"You monster!"

"I'm not done yet, not only did I steal two of Luna's feathers for emergencies. But also do you remember the wedding where my pathetic brother got married to that prick Cadence? And there was that huge battle between the pathetic Queen Chrysalis and my 'friends' and I?"

"Yes what about it? And what do you mean your 'friends'?"

"My friends never cared about me, they only liked for being a Princess. And for your second question, well I learned the spell Chrysalis used to brainwash my brother and used it on Celestia! But it was more powerful than Chrysalis's spell because I could change my victim's emotion. And just like Chrysalis, I drained Celestia's power over time but not using love, USING HATE!"

"What are you talking about? Your friends love you! They don't love you know because you're a monster! And what are you expecting to get from all this power you're trying to obtain!?

"Don't even remind me of my friends. And I just want to do what no other pony is even capable of doing: I what to rule all of Equestria! Have everypony in this pathetic land be my slave, serve under my command. And maybe one day, RULE THE WORLD!"

"That's so fucking evil! But wait did you say before? You 'suck' the magic out of unicorns? How did you do that?"

"Good question my little pony; allow me to do one and only one demonstration on you!"

Twilight picked up the knife off her table. "Unlike Tirek who sucked the magic through the unicorn's horn; the horn prevents me from accessing the magic within you so I have to cut it off!" With one powerful strike, Twilight slices off Sweetie Belle's horn. Sweetie Belle being in so much pain she starts to cry, not to mention the blood running down her face.

"Next thing I have to do is suck the magic right now of you, normally magic is located in the heart or the brain, a lot of the times both. But during the proses of sucking the magic out of you, sense it is a part of you, it can tear threw tissue in the muscle. Which depending on where I extract the magic from, it can cause you go to into a coma, or cardiac arrest. I can never figure out how Tirek did it, maybe it some sort of gift he always had, but anyways, let's begin the fun part."

Twilight begins the process of extracting all the magic out of Sweetie Belle. During this process, Sweetie Belle had blood running out of her mouth and eyes.

After Twilight got done sucking the magic out of Sweetie Belle, she releases Sweetie Belle from the cuffs and she fell on the floor.

"Oh my god, you had so much magic within you. I can feel it surging threw my vanes! Why didn't I tell Celestia to capture you first! This is the kind of power I was looking for! Finally, I can now make up for the magic I lost! Now, Equestria will be mine! BWAHAHAH!"

Most unicorns don't survive the magic extraction, but Sweetie Belle did somehow and she was crawling towards Twilight, blood still running from her eyes and mouth.

Twilight turns around and picks Sweetie Belle up with her magic.

"Any last words before I finish you off myself?"

"You are, and inspiration, to us all, Princess Twilight Sparkle." With that said, Sweetie Belle dies, and something awoke inside of Twilight Sparkle.


End file.
